


It's Okay Baby

by derrylossers



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 3 am idea lmao, Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derrylossers/pseuds/derrylossers
Summary: When you're a kid, you get some scraps and bruises. But not these kind.---Reddie Soulmate AUYou both share eachothers bruises and pains(READ WARNING INSIDE)





	It's Okay Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This came into my head at literlly 3am and I wrote it in 3 hours... I have no idea wtf it is but
> 
> WARNING: PLEASE READ  
> CONTAINS PHYSICAL CHILD ABUSE AND MENTIONED RAPE  
> NON-GRAPHIC

When Richie was 14 he woke up screaming in pain clutching his neck, his mother running into the room frantically looking over him trying to see what was wrong. 

 

When Eddie was 13 he got home late one night, his mother greeted him at the door in a choke hold spitting in his face about how worried he made her and to never do it again.   
It wasn't unusual for Eddie to be beaten and thrown around by his overweight, depressed mother. Over the years after his father had died he just convinced himself it was his fault, she blamed him for his dad's death and was to take the punishments because of it. 

 

Richie was what you could categorize as a normal child. He grew up in a nice home, with two loving parents even if they were always away or busy. He had a good amount of friends who loved him and found him funny. Eddie on the other hand was considered the ‘freak’ in his school. He was too small for his age, he always worse long sleeves to cover the bruises and was strangely quiet, the only friend he had was named Bill, Bill was also the only other person who knew about what Eddies mom did to him. 

The first time Richie unknowingly felt Eddies pain was on his 14th birthday. He woke up screaming, later finding a light purple bruise circling his throat. When he asked what happened his mother sadly looked towards his father and sat him down. That was also the day he learned about soulmates, and the bonds you have. 

He started to cry himself to sleep every night a new bruise or sharp pain ran through his body, he would give anything to be able to hold his soulmate close and protect them from whatever was happening to them.

 

Eddie found out about soulmates from Bill. He told Eddie everything his mother had told him the day prier, explaining how you and your soulmate could feel each other's pain and see the marks left on your body because of it. 

 

Eddie cried himself to sleep harder than usual that night, realizing from now on everything his mother did to him was also being felt by his soulmate. 

 

The abuse carried on for two years after the boys discovered what soulmates where, Richie still felt and saw Eddies pain, he felt helpless and hurt for his soulmate. 

It wasn’t until Sonia Kasprak held Eddie down one night and forced herself on to him, leaving cuts, bruises and sending him into excruciating pain that Richie made up his mind. He was going to find and rescue his soulmate before anything else happened to him.

 

Richie's first stop was his best friends house, he knocked on the front door and stood there shaking, full of rage and determination. When Stanley Uris opened the door he looked unamused before noticing Richie's weirder than normal behavior and led him up to his room. 

That was where Richie confessed everything that had happened over the past two years to Stan. When he had finished Stan was white as a sheet and taking in deep breaths. He put his head in in hands and sighed, then looking up at Richie with sad eyes. 

“I think I know who someone who knows him, Rich.” Richie’s already enlarged eyes grew wider behind his glasses and felt like he couldn’t breathe. “Who?”

 

Bill looked up from his register when he heard the bell above the coffee door rang, he smiled wide and whipped his sweaty hands on his apron. His smile faltered when he saw the man's expression, “S-stan? You o-o-okay?” Stan swallowed hard and nodded towards a booth in the far corner in the shop, Bill glanced around the small shop and quickly walked over and sat in the booth across from Stanley. “Wha-ats wrong?” Stan sighed and closed his eyes before lifting them up to meet Bills worried green eyes and shook his head, “I need you to tell me about Eddie.” 

 

Richie was antsy and fiddling with his fingers when Stan came outside to get him and smiled sadly at the boy in front of him, “Come on then,” Richie jumped up from the bench he had been waiting on and followed him into the coffee shop and over the where Bill sat, looking pale and shaking slightly. Richie slowly sat down next to where Stan had taken back his seat. 

 

Bill looked up at Richie, you could tell Bill had been crying, fresh tears still drying on his cheek. “W-what do y-y-you know about him?” Richie raised his eyebrow and looked back and forth between Stanley and Bill, “Um… only that he gets hurt a lot, and that something really bad happened the other night.” Bill sighed deep and laid his against the cool surface of the table, Richie sat still looking at the boy waiting for him to say anything, he fingers itching to play with something to keep him occupied. Stan noticed and gently placed one of his hands on top of Richies and gave him a reassuring look that it would be ok. 

Finally Bill looked back up and spoke quietly was with a point, “O-o-okay, I’m going to-o tell you b-b-but you can’t tell anyone, got it?” Richie nodded his head quickly, “got it.” Bill ran his hands over his face and began from the beginning. 

 

When Eddie’s father had died everything went to shit, his mother had started to ingrain it into his young brain that it was his fault his father got sick and died. It only took a year before the beatings began, it started with slaps and the as time went on he started showing up to school with deep dark bruises along his rib cage, back and wrists. The first time Eddie had shown Bill the two huge hand prints along his neck Bill sobbed, they ended up holding each other the rest of that night laying in Bills bed until the bright sun light took over the room. It had been two years and the marks never stopped, Bill think it couldn’t get worse, until Eddie called him two nights ago crying so hard he could hardly breathe. 

 

Richie had started softly crying as Bill went on and on, not giving details, saying his soulmate can tell him himself more if he wants. When Bill had seemed to come to an end Richie quickly whipped his tears and met Bills red eyes. “Who is he Bill?” You could hear the desperation laced in his voice, Bill looked from Stan to Richie a few times before finally sighing, “Eddie Kasprack.”

Richie wanted to jump up and run to him and hold him tight and never let go, but Stan still had a hold of his arm and wouldn’t let go. “Where is he? Can I see him?” Bill looked towards Stan hoping for back up, “Richie, he doesn’t even know you, you can’t just run up to him.” Bill nodded in agreement with him, “But he’s my soulmate? I need to protect him.” He was basically pleading Bill with his eyes. Bill groaned and pulled out his phone, “l-let me see if he’ll even a-a-answer, his mom will be g-getting home s-s-soon.” 

Richie flinched hearing about Eddie’s mom, but sat patiently waiting. Bill heard the phone ring for a minute before hearing Eddie come on the phone, his voice sounding hoarse and like he’d been crying, “Eds? W-what's w-wrong?” Richies attention turned towards the phone trying to hear everything being said. “I’m fine. Just waiting for ma to come home. What did you call for?” Bill tensed and looked up to Richie and Stan, “Um. I think y-you s-s-should meet s-someone.” Bill could imagine the confusion on Eddie's face, “What who? What do you mean?” Before Bill could reply he heard the sound of a door fly open and Eddie shriek, “Eddie-Bear? Who are you talking too?” The three boys could hear the venom laced in her words, Richie and Stan put two and two together easily, it was Eddie's mother.

“No one mommy, just asking Bill about some homework,” Eddie quickly grabbed the phone, saying goodbye to Bill and hung up holding his breath. Eddies mother smiled sickly and held onto Eddies neck, he winced still feeling the tender skin from the day before. She held tight and led him into the kitchen sitting him down. “How was you day Edward?” Eddie kept his eyes downward, “fine, I finished all my work and got a B on my test.” He heard his mother still and turn towards him again. “A B? Edward, we talked about this. Stand up.” Eddie stood up so fast almost knocking the chair backwards, he just wanted to get it over with and go back to his room. She walked over and backhanded him across the face. He jerked back, no matter how many times she hit he still felt the shock of pain. He held his eyes closed tight, fighting the tears, she grabbed a hold of his chin and forced it up to look at her. “A B is not good enough Edward, go upstairs and study. Clearly you need to be doing more of that.” She huffed and walked into the sitting room acting as if nothing had just happened, Eddie whipped away the few tears that fell and ran into his room closing the door. 

 

Bill looked up at them in defeat, opening his mouth to say something but was cut off by Richies shout and his hand flying up to his cheek. “Richie? What?” Stan instantly moved Richie hand away to see what had happened and could see the faintest outline of a handprint starting to cover his cheek. Richie pushed Stan away and stood up looking at the two, “I don’t care that he doesn’t know me, he is not staying in that house another night.” And walked out the cafe door Bill and Stan hot on his trail. 

 

Eddie fell against the door once he closed it and the tears started, covering his mouth with his hand to try and keep quiet, he cursed at himself for forgetting his phone downstairs. He took some deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart and walked over to the mirror looking in it seeing his dark red cheek, he sighed knowing his soulmate will have noticed it by now. Eddie walked away not able to look at his broken self for too long and curled up in his bed, praying he’ll be able to sleep tonight and his mother wouldn’t come in like the nights before.

 

Richie marched out of the shop and right by the road looking back towards Bill, “Where does he live?” Bill swallowed hard and looked across the street, before walking across it and headed towards a neighborhood, he looked back at Richie and Stan and waved them to follow him. The three boys found themselves looking at a small little house in front of them, Bill faced them, “This is his house. Follow me up the window and try to stay quiet, let me talk to him first and see if anything is going on. Got it?” Richie and Stan nodded, Stan placed a gentle hand on Richies shoulder and gave him a small smile. They both watched as Bill climbed up a tree and knocked on the window closest to it. 

Bill knocked three times, it was the signal they had made up so Eddie knew who it was.  
Eddie looked up from his bed confused, he had just talked to Bill and he hadn’t said he was coming over. Eddie made sure his door was locked before walking over to the window and opening it slowly. He leaned his head out, brows furrowed, “Bill? What is it?” 

Richie heard his voice and could cry, it was so innocent and pure but full of pain and heartache, Richie fell in love with it immediately. He lifted his head up and his mouth dropped, the boy above him was beautiful. Richies fingers itched to hold him, to take him away and protect him from everything bad in the world, this boy was all he craved.   
Bill smiled weakly, “Hey Eddie, I need you to meet someone…” Eddie looked lost but nodded, “Okay?” He looked down and saw two boys looking up at him. Eddie moved back letting Bill crawl in through the window, Bill waved up Richie and Stan. Stan was the first to get in, he looked Eddie up and down and gave him a quick nod before stepping aside and letting the giant, lanky boy behind him inside. 

 

Richie almost slipped three times on the way up the tree, then hit his head on the window seal as he’s climbing in. He smiled up at the guys looking at him, “Well that was a trip.” He reached out his hand towards Eddie, “Whats up cutie, Richie Tozier.” Eddie looked up and down from Richies face to his hand, and polietly shook it before quickly bringing his hand back to his side. “I’m Eddie. Why are you in my room?” He looked at Bill directing the last to him, “So we have a long story to tell you and I need you to swear you won’t freak out or get mad.” 

Eddie was beyond confused and his brows furrowed, at this rate Eddies eyebrows are going to be stuck. “Okay? I won’t-” There was a loud knock on Eddies door suddenly, Eddies entire body went cold, “Eddie dear, did I hear you talking?” Eddie started to shake, his eyes wide he started to push Bill, Richie and the other boy whos name he didn’t even know into his closet. “Stay there, don’t move. Bill I mean it.” And he closed the door on them. 

 

“Yes ma, I was just talking to myself.” Eddie replyed and stood there, “Can I come in sweetie?” Eddie knew that wasn’t an actual question, more of a ‘you better open the door.’ He slowly walked towards the door looking back at the closet, before opening the door and facing his mother. “Is something wrong?” He could hear his own voice shaking, Sonia smiled her sickly smile before raising her hand up and slapping Eddie across the face and pulling him towards the bed, “Eddie-bear why do you still lie to me, I got your report card and you have a C, not a B.” She signed and backed him into his room backing him to his bed, his knees hit the bed and he sat. “I’m sorry mommy.” She tisked and sat down next to him holding his hands tight. “I’m sure you are baby. But I need to teach you a leason,” Eddie heard a sob break through his lips and shook his head, “Mommy I’m tired please just let me rest.” Sonia stood up and pushed him onto his back towering over him and smirked and the leaned down pressing her lips in his gently, she pulled back a little, barely above a whisper, “Its okay sweetie, I can help you sleep so good.” 

Tears were flowing down the three boys faces hidden in the closet, Richie could barely control his sobs. He felt like he could feel every touch that horride woman was doing to his Eddie. His Eddie. He couldn’t take it, he moved to open the door when a hand fell on his holding him back. Richie looked up to see Stan, “No Richie…” he whispered and gripped hi hand, “He said don’t go out.” Richie drew a deep breath and closed his eyes willing this to be over for Eddie, right when they tell Eddie and them Richie is taking Eddie away from this and never looking back.

 

Eddie held his breath and squeezed his eyes close tight, feeling his mom run her long polished nails down his chest and to his waist band fidling with his pants. She started kissing along his jaw and moaning, he felt his body shake and cheeks getting damp from his tears. Sonia moved her other hand under his shirt and raked her nails painfully down his skin before bring her hand over his dick, she started pulling him out of his shorts when he jumped back off the bed falling on the ground. Sonia opened her eyes and looked down at him, her eyes full of something dark, she inhaled and stood up walking slowly towards him. He started hypervinillating, “No please mommy, not again please.” His voice cracked and just before Sonia could reply Richie busted out of the closet, she turned towards him in anger. “What is this? Who are you? Why are you in my house?” Sonia was yelling at him but all he could look at was Eddie laying on the floor in tears and still shaking, Richie moved past Sonia and picked Eddie up wrapping himself around him. Bill and Stan were behind him yelling back at Sonia.

 

Richie grabbed Eddies face as he held him, Eddie looked into Richies eyes and felt like he was home, his eyes landed on the red handmark that rested on his cheek, it mirrored his own. The smaller boys mouth dropped open and he brought his hand up to trace along it, “its you?”   
Richie smiled wide and whipped away Eddies fallen tears, “Yeah, and it’s you?” Eddie smiled bigger than he had in a long time, Richie dove in and pressed his lips against Eddies, Eddie froze up before relazing into the kiss and smiling, kissing back. 

 

Two years later the four boys were on the grass field throwing their caps in the air. Eddie was finally happy, and the only bruised parts of the boys bodies was their lips… from making out too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if anything offended anyone, or triggered something. I love you all and just share what I write, I too have a rough past so this is tough to write but I am happy with it...
> 
> Please let me know if I should change or add any warnings!!!!  
> Also low-key no sure if I should add another chapter, like happier and full of soft reddie. Let me know :)
> 
> Love you xo


End file.
